


Sovereign of the Mind

by DevSibwarra



Series: Sovereign of the Mind [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, NSFW, Other, Ryloth | Twi'lek, Slash, Slow Burn, Telepathy, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Whump, Ysalamiri (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevSibwarra/pseuds/DevSibwarra
Summary: Shortly after RotJ a convalescing Luke Skywalker is lured away from Coruscant in search of a rumored Imperial Holocron.   But instead of discovering Palpatine's secret records, he is confronted by a new threat. A group of outlaws associated with a Niktos cartel has discovered a way to overcome Luke's Jedi defenses and hold him captive, driven by an unexpected and disturbing motive. Struggling to escape the temptations of the Dark Side, young Skywalker must fight to regain his freedom and his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Leia tossed a handful of data cards to Luke as he entered the aircraft hangar. One of them clattered on the hard metal floor. A sly smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as he scrambled to pick it up. To most everyone else he was a hero, a Jedi Knight. But to Leia he would always just be Luke, the eager farm boy who had rescued her from the first Death star. A memory flashed through her mind. Sandy blond hair spilling out as he pulled off a stormtrooper helmet and said “I’m Luke Skywalker, I’m here to rescue you” It pleased her to be playful with her brother now, even teasing at times. After all, they had 2 decades of lost time to make up for.  
“This is everything I could find in the Imperial records about Palpatine’s dealings on Ryloth. These records seem to confirm that he did, in fact have considerable connections there.” Several weeks ago Leia had received a transmission from the Twi’lek Emissary Yendor on Ryloth on her personal channel. The Emperor had maintained a compound on the planet. While the official purpose was unknown, it was most likely a place where he could plot and carry out any number of deranged schemes undisturbed. According to the transmission, it was rumored Palpatine kept a personal record during his rule, stored on a Holocron. He kept several personal bases scattered throughout the galaxy, and the Alliance was actively seeking them out. As Leia and the rest of the New Republic were discovering, Palpatine’s reach had extended far beyond the core imperial worlds. Pockets of Imperial resistance still littered the galaxy even as far out as the Outer Rim, where Ryloth was nestled between spice shipping lanes. It seemed like every day Leia was briefed on a newly discovered military installation, or secret weapons factory the Emperor kept tucked away in distant systems. Overall it proved to be an effective strategy, as it would take years if not decades for the Alliance to fully eradicate all the remnants of the Empire.  
“Here” Leia leaned in closer and pointed to a dot on one of the maps. “ This is the area where the Emperor’s headquarters should be. If we’re going to believe what the message says. It’s still unclear what exactly was the Imperial connection with the planet, as it was under Hutt control until very recently”  
“That’s it, Leia. That’s where the holocron is. I can feel it.” Luke’s blue eyes were clear as ice now . “ This is where Palpatine kept his secret information about Vader. All the evidence, all the reports, it was all classified. Not even kept in the Imperial library. That’s why we haven’t been able to access any information about our father…”  
Luke’s voice trailed off wistfully as he tucked the datacards into his pack. Our father. While they had both lost a father they never knew, Leia could sense the toll Vader’s death had taken on Luke. Some in the Senate had already called for Luke to take command of the Republic fleet. Leia cringed internally. She wasn’t even sure he was ready for this mission to Ryloth, let alone official command. Only a handful of people even knew he was staying in the Senate chambers. In the aftermath of the battle of Endor Leia had taken it upon herself to shield her brother from the inevitable galaxy-wide spotlight. He needed privacy, and time to recover. The truth was, both she and Han had grown increasingly concerned about Luke. He had become isolated, troubled. The medical staff warned them to look out for personality changes, as it was potential side effect from Palpatine’s lightning strikes. Although admittedly, none of them could accurately predict the long term effects of Sith lightning.  
“I truly hope you find it, Luke. I wish I could go with you. I’m worried. Ryloth isn’t even officially part of the Republic.” Leia leaned in closer. “I’m not ready to trust the Emissary. He still hasn’t told us how he was able to access my personal channel, and the Niktos cartels have been very active in that region. Yendor could be compromised. Just promise me you’ll be careful.” She reached out and brushed his mind with as much warmth and caring as she could.  
Luke smiled and answered silently I will

The blast doors leading into the hangar slid open with a clank and a hiss. Talya Sivron passed the repair bays followed closely by a glossy black R2 unit. After spending several weeks on Coruscant, acting as an aid to Emissary Yendor, she was ready to get back to her crew. She strode confidently up to Luke and Leia, who were waiting outside the senator’s personal ship the Lady Luck.  
“Senator Organa, Commander Skywalker. I take it we’re ready to launch?”  
“Greetings Talya” Leia smiled warmly, an eternal diplomat. “Yes, I believe my brother is ready to depart for Ryloth. Please send my regards to the Emissary. We thank him for his assistance in locating the Emperor’s Holocron.”  
Talya nodded curtly. Ryloth had been a sizeable exporter of slaves and spice under the dominion of the Hutts. Now many of the established planetary contracts and networks had fallen into chaos and disarray after Jabba’s death. And the Republic, trying to fill the vacuum, had every reason to be on solidly good terms with the Twi’lek government. It was a potentially mutually beneficial relationship. She admired her employer’s tenacity, having the insight to leak the information about Palpatine’s archives to Leia directly. Best to draw her and Skywalker in on a personal level.  
“Of course, Senator. It’s been a pleasure.”  
Talya purposely ignored Luke. Instead she flipped her purple headtails and flounced past him to climb up the ramp into the scout ship. She had had more than enough opportunity to observe Skywalker. Initially he seemed somber and distant, distracted even. Not the conquering hero she had imagined. But as details about the Emperor’s storied archives emerged, Skywalker became more engaged, easier to read. His sister, Senator Organa, was confident, brilliant, and bitingly sarcastic at times. Skywalker almost always smiled at the Senator’s quips and sardonic remarks. He even laughed sometimes. When they bantered back and forth among themselves, Talya noticed Luke was relaxed, smiling easily. He seemed almost….young again. He admires her confidence, her boldness she noted.  
An introspective man like Luke Skywalker wouldn’t be intrigued a demure submissive woman. No. For him, she would play the shrew; brazen and enticing. She smiled inwardly as she felt his gaze following her, lingering on her shapely body for a telltale second too long. Ah Skywalker. So predictable. You’re just like the rest. This would be all too easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Steam spilled into the small, private bedroom on board the Lady Luck as Luke stepped out of the shower. After 5 years of living in spaceships, traveling from base to Rebel base, Luke still hadn’t gotten used to his quarters on Coruscant. He was more than happy to get away from the Senate building, and the overly persistent medical droids. It had been 3 months since the Sith lightning tore through his body. The Alliance medical staff been quite busy in the initial days of his recovery, trying to repair the damage to his skin and tissues. His body was healing now, but he was still weakened and tired easily, not yet back to his peak form. Hot droplets of water trickled down his face. He quickly dried himself and began to get dressed. 

As he passed the mirror mounted on the wall Luke caught a glimpse of his reflection. He grimaced. His body was still scattered with dark bruises in various stages of healing. As the white hot lighting coursed through his body it had caused the delicate capillaries just beneath his skin to burst, resulting in a lattice of yellow and purple bruises. Multiple bacta treatments had healed the worst of his charred wounds, and the more superficial injuries had already faded away to reveal smooth new skin. But the deeper tissue damage, mostly on his torso, was still in the process of healing. Not soon enough. He shuddered as the sound of Palpatine’s cruel laughter briefly echoed in his mind.

Luke winced as he pulled a clean white shirt over his head. During the Emperor's assault one of his ribs had cracked when he was flung to the floor by the sheer force of the savage blue lightning. Despite the Bacta treatments it was still noticeably sore. Another lasting remnant of Palpatine’s attack; of how close he had come to losing his life. The physical pain was a constant reminder that Palpatine was still somehow with him, lingering. Luke felt his skin prickle.

Anger seemed to be flaring more and more frequently lately. Immediately after the destruction of the Second Death Star Luke experienced a brief feeling of elation, along with the rest of the galaxy. But the initial euphoria at the Rebel victory quickly faded. Luke now found himself increasingly plagued by a nagging sense of gloom as he reflected on the implications of Darth Vader’s death. All the questions that would now never be answered, All the knowledge of his bloodline, his heritage had been wiped out. Stolen, thought Luke. Palpatine had stolen so much from him, before they ever came face to face.

He lay back on the comfortable bed. Luke closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, beginning a Jedi calming technique in an effort to dampen his smoldering anger. He knew the Dark Side was calling, even after Palpatine’s death. He had to remain vigilant, not to let himself slip into hatred and loathing, despite having lost so much. Would it always be a struggle? Was this what it meant to be a Jedi-being constantly tested, constantly tempted? There was still so much he did not understand about the Force. If only he had had more time with Ben and Yoda… 

Ever since the victory celebration on Endor Luke had not been able to sense the presence of either Jedi Master. Luke didn’t expect to be able to summon them directly. His visits from the force ghosts of his old masters had always been unexpected, unpredictable. But he needed their guidance now more than ever. How could he be expected to continue on the path of the Jedi alone? He drew in another deep breath and slowly opened his mind. He sent a probing tendril into the Force, searching for a familiar presence.

“Ben, where are you?”   
Nothing.   
Luke tentatively stretched out even further.  
“Father?”   
Still silence. Perhaps they had abandoned him. Perhaps he was now truly alone.  
“Skywalker,”

His trance was interrupted. Talya’s voice barked at him from the com link lying beside him. “The communications array got a little scrambled when we made the jump to hyperspace. Help me adjust the radar dish.”.’”

 

Skywalker met her in the corridor leading to the ship’s engine room. His hair was still wet, clinging to his neck. A faint, clean scent of soap followed him. Talya couldn’t help but be curious about Luke, the most well known Rebel in the galaxy. His deeds were common knowledge at this point. Almost any other man would have developed an insufferable ego over it all. She had expected him to be a pompous ass when she was hired for this assignment. Yet Skywalker was not conceited, or self important. In fact he often seemed pensive and distant, even troubled at times. Now he approached her with a slight limp, favoring his left side almost imperceptibly. Unless one was paying attention. Clearly Skywalker was not in great shape physically. The medical droids were very vocal about their objections to this voyage. Promising to take it easy he’d been fairly subdued thus far. He’d spent a lot of time pouring intently over Imperial holos, his brows knitted. Imperial records. Now Talya decided to test him.

“Yendor told me you’re looking for the Emperor’s personal holocron.” Luke ignored her and knelt down to remove the panels covering the antanne’s controls. He shined a glowrod inside the panel and began unlocking the manual access. He focused on adjusting the angle of the dish and running the restart sequence.

“Is it true that you offed Vader?” Talya noted the ever so slight tightening of his jaw. Like the rest of the galaxy, What could be so troubling to this Rebel commander on the heels of the monumentous victory at Endor? Surely Bereil’s Syndicate would have heard if there were any serious military developments with the Empire. It wasn’t Imperial retaliation Skywalker was worried about. She decided to push a little harder. “Is that how you got so beat up, from fighting Vader? All those bruises, they’re obviously fresh.”

“I guess you could say that,” he answered quietly. “But it wasn’t Vader that attacked me. It was the Emperor. Before Vader killed him. There’s a lot about the Emperor that you l don’t know, Talya. A lot that nobody in the galaxy knows. “ His voice was unsteady. Then He laughed bitterly.   
“Why am I even saying this. You wouldn’t believe the truth even if I told you”  
Talya nodded, surprised.   
“Sorry” she mumbled softly. So Skywalker had personally confronted Palpatine. He was lucky to still be alive. Talya and her real employer, a human named Bereil, had done weapons deals with the Pratorean Guard off and on for a few years. They’d heard some unbelievable tales about the more notorious punishments meted out by the Emperor and Vader. Apparently it was almost as dangerous to serve within the Empire as it was to oppose it. Bereil had always avoided direct contact with either of them whenever they did deal with the Empire Luke looked away from her and she almost felt bad for asking. Whatever this young jedi had been through, it was clear he was haunted by more than just physical wounds. Why in the galaxy would he, of all people, want to personally acquire the Emperor’s Holocron? The Republic could have sent any competent Commander on a mission such as this, so why risk their only Jedi Knight? Perhaps he was more complex than she’d originally given him credit for. Or maybe he had a secret. Her mind flashed briefly to Bereil and Ryloth city. The plan. Unwillingly, Mara felt a momentary tightening in her stomach. Suddenly Bereil’s quick and easy mission didn’t seem so easy.

XXX

Finally the Lady Luck entered Ryloth’s atmosphere. Features of the the planet were becoming more defined. Large channels of yellow waters snaked through the uneven terrain, eventually feeding a sprawling tuscany sea. The Twi’lek planet Ryloth had a sizeable sun. It’s rays filtered through particularly gaseous atmosphere, with high levels of particulates. This scattered the light, resulting in an entirely unique array of colors for a M-class planet. The native landscape featured lots of orangey red foliage; plants that adapted to the sun’s filtered rays over centuries. Long stretches of red sandy planes brushed up against clusters of metropolis, small and medium sized hubs of commercial activity. One lone city was isolated from the rest, located right on the edge of the sea, Ryloth city-she knew it well. Talya adjusted the controls on the Lady Luck and prepared the ship to begin the descent sequence. It had been a long time since she’d returned to her home planet. A female Twi’lek was lucky to escape the slave trade, even if it meant working for one of the cartels. 

Skywalker entered the cockpit. “Talya,” She turned her head slowly to look at him silently. “When were you going to tell me your plan? When we reach the surface?” Mara’s eyes instantly narrowed. He knows. Her stomach knotted. This was a moment she had hoped to avoid. Bereil knew Skywalker might try to read her mind with his Jedi senses. It was the reason Bereil intentionally had not given her the complete details of the operation. All she knew was that they would rendezvous with Bereil in Ryloth city. And it was her job to somehow get Skywalker to go there willingly, to the seediest, most “unregulated” part of the city.

She knew physical force was not an option. Even in his weakened state Skywalker could easily overpower her. No. She would have to find a subtler motivation. The only way Skywalker could be deceived was by his own weakness. Jedi or not, he was no different than the dozens of other men she had conned. Yes there were differences among men. But under the spell of desire, they were laughably transparent. Predictable. It didn’t take much discern a man’s taste. Once she determined the key to unlock Skywalker’s appetite, she would make him want to follow her into the depths of the city’s underworld. Make him think it was his idea. That was the original plan, until Talya began having doubts. Skywalker was different. He was suffering. Perhaps he sensed her hesitation, her growing sense of dread.

 

“You’re presence in the Force is clouded, evasive. But I sense conflict in you. This isn’t a simple diplomatic transaction.”  
Damn. Careless. Talya tried to think fast. If she blew the operation, Bereil would surely fire her. She still had to convince Skywalker to follow her through Ryloth City.”  
““Look, the holocron is real, I’ve seen it. But the truth is, Skywalker, I think Yendor is using it to lure you into a trap.” She was talking fast now, lies tumbling effortlessly out of her mouth. “ He’s got no love for your Republic. The Niktos’ cartel is already embedded in the planetary government. And there’s a big hostage market for New Republic diplomats right now. Yendor’s not in the bounty business but he’s got connections.” Luke frowned. She sensed he wasn’t fully buying it. She knew he was thinking about the past few weeks she had spent in Imperial City, realizing she’d misrepresented herself. 

The truth was she didn’t know why Bereil, her real boss, wanted Skywalker. Maybe he was trying to get more money for the Holocron. Whatever the reason, she knew she had to keep him hooked. Her fingers absentmindedly grazed the dome of the black R2 unit at her side. Despite her misgivings, Talya wasn’t about to jeopardize her deal with Bereil. For years she had fended for herself. In the early years of her career she’d taken on any job she could get for the Hutts, including procuring Twi’lek slaves for Jabba. She would do anything she had to do to survive and avoid the fate of most Twi’lek women. Luckily, when Bereil discovered her a few years ago working on Jabba’s sail barge, he’d offered her a spot on his team. He was a shrewd businessman, and knew how to apply her unique talents. Any female Twi’lek who would traffic her own people possessed just the ruthlessness he was looking for. And despite her misgivings about this mission,Talya would perform her duty flawlessly, just as she had dozens of times before.   
“ I know it’s not honorable, lying to the Senate like that. I’m sorry.” Talya’s voice wavered.   
“ He made me promise not to say anything He barely tells me anything, I have to do what he tells me. I owe him. He doesn’t tolerate failure, and my debts are so…” she willed a tear to slide down her cheek. “ If I don’t bring you to Ryloth City like I’m supposed to, he’ll kill my family. Her quivering voice trailed off, relieved to see Luke’s skeptical frown melting into a look of concern. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me too, Skywalker. I’d hoped we’d have more time” Leaning in closer to him, she pressed her soft body against his. He didn’t stiffen or step away. She knew she had to capitalize on this moment. So she drew in a soft breath and boldly kissed him; eyes closed. He kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two installments of this piece feature strong DubCon themes and may not be appropriate for all readers.

“Talya,” Luke pulled away from her embrace. “If what you say is true, I need to contact Leia. The Republic needs to know if Ryloth has become a hostile planet. ” He looked directly into her green eyes, “Don’t worry, we can protect you. Talya, I won’t let anything happen to you, or your family.” Talya smiled weakly. She always hated using the damsel in distress method, despite it’s high success rate. Hopefully Bereil was just after more money; something that could be negotiated. She spoke.

“I think I know a place we can hide and track down the Holocron. Lady Xiann, she’s an old friend of mine. She’s got her own independent cathouse, the Eastern Moon. It’s one of the more private operations in the city, not affiliated with the local government or the Cartels. I know she’ll put us up while we figure out what to do.” Talya’s fingers grazed the dome of her everpresent R2 unit. She almost had him  
“What makes you so sure we can trust her?”   
Talya smiled slyly.  
“She’s a former mentor, of sorts.” Luke nodded, mentally weighing their options.  
“It could take a few days just to locate the Holocron, and we sure can’t stay in the ship. Yendor will have it located and confiscated the minute he realizes we’re not coming to the rendezvous. We need to lay low for awhile” Talya brushed against Luke’s body as she made her way back to the navigation controls. Giggling, she turned to him.   
“Unless, of course, you object to hiding out with me.”   
. . . .

"We're getting close" Talya leaned in closer to Skywalker, speaking through the folds of her tightly wrapped shemagh. Bereil had spent a little too much time in this side Ryloth City lately, and she needed to avoid being recognized. The Eastern Moon was just one block away, It had a deceptively unassuming front,appearing as merely a modest private residence. The majority of the operation spilled into underground chambers featuring plenty of private rooms. Smugglers and slavers alike were particularly fond of the Moon for its emphasis on discretion. It was a complete communications dead zone. Once inside the inner chambers, all communication signals were jammed. Nothing got in or out, which was more conducive to black market dealing.  
As they approached the entrance, Talya forced herself to smile coyly at Skywalker.  
“ Aren't you supposed to be policing these types of... unsavory establishments? This district doesn't exactly follow Imperial or Republic laws. Remember, a lot of these outlaw types can get pretty paranoid. I bet you're not the only one interested in classified Imperial data. And with your injuries, well I'd hate to see anything bad happen. I'm starting to think I might like having you around. If we survive, I mean." Skywalker laughed ironically.  
"Don't worry, Talya. I'm not interested in the inner workings of Ryloth's underworld. I just want to get in and get out " A playful smile crept up his fair face and his blue eyes sparkled for a brief second.   
" Now getting you back to Coruscant with me might be a little more tricky. That is, if you're still interested.” He took her hand and squeezed it briefly..  
Talya felt her face flush involuntarily. For a few seconds she allowed herself to picture herself together with Skywalker, alone, protected and adored by a Jedi Knight. She knew she was in trouble when she felt her panties dampen. For all she knew she could be leading Skywalker to certain death, yet she was fantasizing about hiding out in his secret Senate chambers. This was not the way this operation was supposed to go, and she had a bad feeling about it. Still, she had to keep playing the part.   
"You're such a gentleman, Skywalker. Let's see if you can keep us alive first. Once Bereil realizes we’re not at the rendezvous we’ll have very little time. The Moon is pretty secure, but we can’t hide here forever." They reached the brothel, a large yet unassuming house. Talya led them around the back entrance. She flashed her syndicate ID band to the scanner outside the door. The door clicked open. There was no turning back now. If only Skywalker had been like any other man. If only she didn’t have these feelings of hesitation and regret. But Talya knew she must complete the last step of her assignment and deliver Skywalker. Bereil could easily replace her if he sensed her going soft, losing her touch. She must proceed. But still, she felt heavier with every step.   
. A wookie door guard quietly ushered them in, leading the down a stairwell into the underground labyrinthe of Lady Xiann’s establishment, A Twi’lek servant led them into a private chamber, usually reserved for high ranking diplomats. Talya led them to a dark corner of the room and sank into the cushions of a comfortable couch. The servant flashed a knowing grin at her as she handed them both drinks. Skywalker frowned, staring into the bubbling liquid. Talya laughed and took a generous drink. She cocked her head and laughed teasingly.   
“Can a Jedi knight would be influenced by spirits? I bet it doesn’t even affect you. Too bad, we could get into some real trouble together.”   
Luke had finally adjusted to the dim lighting. He’d scanned the room with the force and found weapons, no droids, and no surveillance. Suitable enough for a temporary hideaway. If Bereil truly meant to make a kidnapping attempt, he would have the Lady Luck seized the moment Luke failed to show up at the appointed time. He knew he needed to devise a way to contact Leia, but he was enjoying this time with Talya. It had been a long time since he’d had any meaningful exposure to a woman of her caliber, both physically and mentally. She raised the glass to her red lips again, brushing his shoulder with her arm. His skin tingled with electricity, as a pleasing sensation of warmth welled up inside him. The residual aches and pains from Palpatine’s evaporated, no longer clawing at him. He felt his body relax into the soft cushioned lounge, instinctively drawing closer to her. It was as if a magnet was pulling them together until their knees touched.  
“What good would being a Jedi be if I couldn’t get into a little trouble now and then?” He teased. She giggled, her cheeks flushed and her dark eyes glittering, inviting. Inviting his hand to rest boldly on her thigh, fingers dangerously close to an epicenter of pleasure between her thighs. The warm feeling grew stronger as he felt himself dissolving into yearning desire. His mind was buzzing pleasantly, all tension melting away. Time slowed down; all thoughts of Palpatine and the Holocron slipped away, unnoticed. He reached out to gently caress her arm. The thrill of hungry fingers drinking in soft skin traveled through him. Through the force he sensed a corresponding ripple of excitement emanating from Talya’s mind. For once, he thought, Allow yourself this pleasure. Somehow all of Luke’s inner thoughts, his worries, his regrets vanished. He was left with nothing but this delicious present moment. A moment full of potential, about to swallow him up. Luke closed his eyes.  
“Talya,” he murmured languidly, “I’ve never said this to anyone…” Then through his growing stupor Luke sensed a flash of alarm from Talya. He tried to react, snap to attention. But his mind was working so slowly now. Something else was dampening his Jedi reflexes like a heavy wet blanket, rapidly diminishing his control of the force. Yet, the realization that something was wrong was simultaneously drown in cresting waves of craving and lust. But not just his lust, or hers. Strange, unfamiliar presences were braiding themselves into his consciousness, touching his mind, ravenously drinking in his thoughts and urges . Luke had never experienced so many minds converging at once, had not known it was possible. He scanned Talya’s face for answers, but his sight was blurry now and he couldn’t make out her expression. He must have been drugged. But how? what drug could affect the Force like this, linking multiple minds? Suddenly a hard heavy hand locked on to his shoulder like a vice.   
. . . .  
“Skywalker, so good of you to join us.” A tall, imposing man stepped unexpectedly out of the dimness. Luke tried to reach for his lightsaber, but his thoughts got tangled in overlapping tendrils of thoughts and impulses. The man easily snatched it out of it’s holster.   
“You won’t be needing this, my friend.” He tossed the lightsaber to a nearby humanoid male. Luke realized a handful of unfamiliar figures had emerged from the shadows, all clad in black, nondescript. How did I miss them? How come I can’t sense them through the Force? The Twi’lek servant girl was still there too. Laughing, she gaily tossed her two long tentacles behind her shoulder and sauntered over to Luke and Talya.  
“Nice catch, Talya. You’ve always had good taste, but a Jedi, now that’s impressive. Bereil better give you a bonus for this one.” The green skinned woman threw a teasing glance at Bereil. Luke blinked his eyes, trying to make sense of the scene unfolding in front of him. “Mind if I sample your prize?” Luke blinked. Bereil? I thought Talya worked for Emissary Yendor… Cold realization hit him. This dark man was Talya’s real employer, not the Emissary. But how did she ever get stationed on Coruscant? Luke’s thoughts were interrupted by a sly snicker. Bereil grinned lecherously.  
“Be my guest”   
The room was dark and Luke couldn’t make out the size of the crowd. A single red lamp dangled from the ceiling just above, burgundy light glowing on his pale skin as the Twi’lek deftly unbuttoned his shirt.. She then wrapped her legs around Luke, and lowered herself onto him, settling on his lap. Luke felt himself pushed by unfamiliar hands back against the cushions of a plush divan. The soft material yielded to his weight, inviting his limbs to sink ever lower as the Twi’lek body pressed harder and harder upon him. Unable to resist, his pants bulged with eager compliance. Still struggling to regain control, he tried again to reach out with the force. Foreign minds overwhelmed his Jedi senses. He was acutely aware of his own physical arousal. It was as if the Twi’lek’s touch called upon every molecule in his body to merge with hers, pulsing towards timeless ecstasy. Tender lips touched his, and any remaining defenses Luke had evaporated. He hungrily kissed her back,  
Sensory input from two bodies flooded his neural pathways. He not only felt himself kissing her, he also picked up echoes of her reaction to his kiss. Those echoes from another mind were, in turn, entangled with her awareness of his mind. She was also sensing his mind. Their dual consciousnesses had viscerally coalesced. How is this possible? The Twi’lek woman was not a force user. In theory Luke should have been able to sense some of her thoughts and feelings , but not the other way around. Yet somehow their minds were linked in a feedback loop. He felt waves of pleasure emanating from the Twi’lek rippling into his mind. After pausing to savor the moment, she then slid off him, laughing slyly. “Well, Bereil, you’ve finally outdone yourself. I didn’t think you could make glitterstim any better than it already was. I think you’ve found yourself the perfect new opportunity, now that the Empire is gone.”  
Luke frowned. Glitterstim? The drug temporarily boosted latent telepathic abilities in non force users, but it wasn’t supposed to work on a Jedi. And it certainly couldn’t explain the comingling of sensations. Now that Luke’s attention wasn’t focused on the Twi’lek, he quickly realized more strange presences were starting to invade his mind again. Clumsy tentacles of foreign consciousness forced their way into his brain, thristily lapping up his thoughts and feelings, while dumping their own perceptions onto his awareness. He tried to use the force to block out the intruders. But he couldn’t prevent his own body from reacting to the surging sexual energy flowing through the room. He groaned as greedy minds inhaled his most intimate thoughts, now being freely broadcasted, unfettered. There’s no way this was all from the effects of Glitterstim. Something was suppressing his control of the Force too. How had he stepped into such a trap? Surely he should have sensed the betrayal from Talya…


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you think of my little experiment, Skywalker?” Bereil must have seen the questions written on Luke’s face. He sat down next to Luke, wrapping a heavy, overbearing arm around his shoulder. Experiment? Luke hadn’t had more than a sip to drink, surely he couldn’t have ingested enough of any drugs to affect him to this degree. But before he had a second to think another set of lips smashed up against his, this time much more aggressively than the Twi’lek’s. Bereil’s tongue forced its way into Luke’s mouth. A finger grazed the waist of his pants, then a hand casually slid down to grasp his hard member. Luke’s body acquiesced as another alien mind invaded hard and fast wrapping itself oppressively around him. Luke shuddered.   
“You’re mine” Bereil’s voice echoed wordlessly. This time the flood of extra consciousness was not as disorienting. Instead of flinching away, Luke allowed himself to follow the telepathic link back into Bereil’s mind. The thrill of lips locking lit up the pleasure center of Bereil’s brain, then cascaded into Luke’s synapses. As the telepathic bond surged momentarily, Luke saw directly into Bereil’s mind. To his surprise, a clear image of the Emperor’s Holocron flashed in his mind’s eye. Standing out amongst the strange images and symbols in the Holocron glowed the familiar word Ysalamiri. Luke stiffened as realization pierced his confusion   
Bereil pulled back, grinning. “That’s right. Those lizzard bastards are so hard to transport without killing them…” He ran his fingers roughly through Luke’s golden blond hair.  
“Our deceased Emperor was very interested in taking a selection of the creatures to his storage base on Wayland. Even came up with a way to ship the babies, much easier than trying to keep the adults alive. They can’t block out the force, but they create a negative bubble, preventing force users from exercising any control. A double edged sword for Palpatine, being a force user. But he let some of the imperial scientists play around with them.”   
Bereil pulled a small metal case out of his pocket and flipped the lid open. Inside it wriggled 4 ysalamiri larvae. They were wrapped around a thin frame, filled with viscous liquid, which supplied them with nutrients. And they were perfectly inconspicuous, easily hidden.   
“Turns out these little worms are perfect for catching wayward Jedi.” Luke shot an angry glare at Talya. She looked away, unwilling to meet his eyes. Luke didn’t need the force to know she, too, must have a little ysalamiri pack hidden somewhere on her. The R2 unit. She must have carried one the whole time. Suddenly she abruptly stood up.   
“Alright Bereil,” Talya cut in.  
“ I did my part. Now I’m done with your little gangbang, I don’t want any part of this.” She gathered her belongings, getting ready to leave. “Fucking creep” she spat as she turned on her heel, still avoiding Luke’s gaze. Bereil, as if he were amused, called after her  
“Oh come on, Talya, don’t tell me you’re getting jealous. What happened to that ruthless spy I picked up on Jabba’s sail barge? You know I can see your mind right now,” He drew Luke closer and closed his eyes, reaching into her mind.  
“Ah, you want this. Your own Jedi to protect you. My goodness Talya, you really have lost your touch if you think Skywalker will save you. Can’t you see he’s broken? Palpatine sure did a number on this one. I might be willing to share him with you though.” Talya clenched her jaw.   
“Time’s almost up,” she muttered as she slammed the door.  
Bereil only laughed ironically, leaning in to whisper into Luke’s ear  
“To be honest Skywalker, I’m still a bit surprised you fell for her. We knew it was a long shot. You being a Jedi and all, we didn’t think you’d be that easy to play. Too bad Talya can’t be a good sport. I think she wants you all to herself.”   
Bereil then pushed Luke all the way down so he was lying on his back. The full weight of Bereil’s body pressed down on him; Luke struggled to breathe. A separate pair of hands held Luke’s arms down. Before his mind could catch up, Bereil pushed his lips onto his mouth, even more aggressively than the before. Too many separate impulses, too many spindles of thoughts confused his mind, tripping up his neural pathways, and prevented him from wrenching free. Eager, voracious kisses began traveling down his neck as Bereil reached for his own belt buckle. Luke could sense the glitterstim dissolving the barriers in both of their minds, temporarily merging. The stim must have been cut with a euphoric. Something that would potentiate the arousal of their pleasure centers. He moaned as the large hand on his cock began sliding up and down.  
“I don’t blame you for pursuing the Holocron- lot’s of good information on that thing, Lucky for us, you let it distract you, There’s no way we could have pulled this off if you’d been paying attention. Between the ysalamiri and Talya’s charm, it was all too easy Skywalker. I’m a little disappointed in both of you. ” Bereil taunted.   
“ I wonder,” he grinned, “ if Lord Vader realized he had a son before or after you blew up the Death Star . ” Luke froze. He knows. Palpatine’s holocron must have classified information about Vader, just as Luke suspected. Luke himself had actually wondered when Vader knew he was his son. Bereil now knew too. The holocron should be his, and his alone. Vader’s son” Bereil’s voice sneered wordlessly in his mind. Anger rose within him, followed wave of shame which he knew Bereil could sense.  
“You can’t keep me here.” Luke muttered angrily. He was regaining some control. The drugs must be starting to wear off. Glitterstim was a potent substance. But the effects only lasted a short time, 20 minutes at best before it began to fade. Even with the ysalamiri still blocking the Force, Luke could easily defeat his captors once he had his mind back. Bereil must know the Republic would surely pursue these outlaws. Why would he take such a risk?   
“Don’t worry about me Skywalker” Bereil’s leering voice brought him back.   
“This was just a test. It was Palpatine’s idea actually, combining the Stim and the force creatures. He had a lot of twisted ideas. Now, as for these lurkers,” Bereil motioned towards the nameless bystanders, “They’re just deplorable jerks; they all paid good money to mind-fuck a Jedi.” Luke felt Bereil’s cock stiffen, pressing even harder against his pants.  
“We thought we’d give the Emperor’s little Jedi catching technique a try.” Luke glared and Bereil chuckled tauntingly.   
“Good old Palpatine. I wonder if he ever tried any of this crazy mind control on Vader?” Luke’s stomach tightened and his fists balled. Hatred boiled within him, and suddenly he felt strength coursing through his body, Even though he still couldn’t control the Force, the Dark Side flowed through him, amplifying his strength. It was dangerous, and he knew Bereil was intentionally goading him. But Luke didn’t care anymore. Without a moment’s hesitation he wrenched his hands free from the spectator’s who had been holding him down.   
He shoved Bereil off him as hard as he could, finally able to sit up. The Dark Side had made him strong even through the force negative bubble. Bereil stumbled backwards, almost tripping over a chair. “You’ll never get away with this,” Luke choked on his words. His head swam  
Bereil steadied himself, still laughing mockingly. He started to back away from Luke.  
“Don’t you understand my boy? I’ve already gotten away with it. Soon we’ll be gone and there’s nothing you can to stop us.”  
“The Republic...Leia” Luke stammered. He was now sitting up, clutching his head. “They’ll find you.”   
Bereil motioned for everyone to clear the room. It was time to go, time to get out before the Stim wore off completely.   
“Oh dear. Do you really think the Republic, or anyone, is going to take you seriously when you recount this little misadventure? Has the mighty Skywalker lost his strength? Or his mind perhaps? They might begin to wonder if a son of Vader could ever be trusted... ”   
As his associates filed past him, Bereil turned back one last time to look on his young captive.. Concentrating hard, he followed the fast fading link back into Skywalker’s mind. “Everyone will think you’ve gone mad. That the Emperor fucked you up for good”.Their eyes locked and Bereil smiled as he sensed comprehension in those sky blue eyes. He was right. Once Bereil’s ship jumped to hyperspace, there would be no evidence of any crime committed; no bodily injuries, no trace of weapons being fired. Commander Skywalker will soon be discovered alone and unconscious in an alley. With heavy doses of illegal found in his system. Everyone, even Leia would think he’d been on a bender, cavorting with Twi’lek whores. They would know the truth, that he really was still damaged from the Emperor. He would be thoroughly discredited, and Luke knew it. A bizarre story like this would only confirm suspicions that Luke was going crazy.   
Luke sensed their force bond was fading quickly. He knew he couldn’t prevent Bereil from escaping. But he couldn’t let his attackers escape into anonymity. Not with the dangerous knowledge they possessed, and the Holocron. So he mustered all his newly regained faculties, closed his eyes, and lept one last time into Bereil’s mind. He was hoping to catch of glimpse of an internal map, an intended destination. His view of Bereil’s mind was growing fuzzy. It was like the other side of a tunnel, getting farther and farther away. Just before the fraying link unraveled the word Ssi-Ruuk Star Cluster formed behind his eyes. Trying to contain his surprise Luke held on to the connection. The familiar image of the holocron shone in his mind again, but it was so unfocused he could barely make out the words. Straining one final time, Luke finally glimpsed the words ”Jedi” and “Descendants” His heart sank. They could seek out other force sensitive individuals.   
Suddenly a hard blow landed on the back of Luke’s head. The Twi’lek servant. Blackness filled his vision and he fell from the couch to the floor. Pain from his broken rib roared through his brain, as the drugs were nearly completely worn off. As he hit the floor with a thud, his senses ravaged by pain. Bereil’s distant voice whispered in his head one final time. “No one will believe you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think should happen to Luke next? Will he tell Han and Leia what's happened here at Ryloth? The Sequel, titled "His Will" is in the preliminary stages, and I might incorporate reader suggestions.


End file.
